


Drowning in a Drought

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone
Genre: Biting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Sonny can't quite bring himself to send the conman home.





	Drowning in a Drought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrianna_m_scovill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/gifts).



> The fic that's been sitting in my drafts for months that not a single person asked for or wanted.
> 
> Thank you [lawyerboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerboyfriends) for the beta and [Noisesandvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noisesandvoices) for the title!

The reverend was sitting out back in the bed of a black pickup, legs swinging idly. He was nursing a flask, a lit cigarette in his free hand, and Sonny approached him slowly, not wanting to startle the man.

“Sheriff.” Jonas tilted his head to the side, eyeing Sonny.

“Reverend,” the sheriff nodded. “Can I have a word?”

“You can have anything you want,” Jonas gave him a wolfish smile, shifting over a few inches to make room on the tailgate.

Off to a rough start, Sonny reddened a bit as his mind immediately jumped to a very crude interpretation of the reverend's words, and he was grateful that the sun had gone down hours ago, keeping his face hidden in the dark. He hopped up on the truck with ease, leaning back on his hands as he settled on the edge.

“What’s up, boss?” Jonas was still smiling, openly staring at the sheriff.

“You put on a good show,” Sonny begrudgingly admitted, “but I can’t just sit on my ass and watch you scam my town out of their hard-earned money.”

“Scam?” The reverend asked mildly, raising his flask to his lips.

“Jonas...” Sonny sighed, shaking his head, “I’m not just a dumb hick like some of these folks. They may be a bit simple, but they’re kind and genuine and they don’t deserve to be taken advantage of like this.”

Jonas let out a small hum and scratched at his head. “Alright, alright. You’re definitely not just a dumb hick. Here,” he dug around in his pocket after a moment of thought, producing a wad of bills and offering it to the sheriff.

“What --” Sonny’s eyes widened as he was presented with several hundred dollars in cash. “Jonas, what am I supposed to _do_ with this? Go door to door returning people’s money?”

“I guess? Didn’t think that far ahead.” The reverend shrugged and stubbed his cigarette out on the truck bed, flicking it away into the gravel.

“Really?” Sonny raised an incredulous eyebrow at him.

“Hmm?”

“You’re really gonna litter right in front of me like that?” Sonny rattled the handcuffs on his belt for dramatic effect.

“Oh, sorry.” Jonas didn’t sound very sorry at all. “Just point to which one’s mine and I’ll go without a struggle, officer,” he grinned, holding his wrists out to Sonny.

The sheriff squinted at the cigarette butt-strewn parking lot and sighed. “Point taken,” he muttered, making a mental note to do something about it later.

Jonas tossed the handful of cash down between them and took another swig from his flask before he flopped backwards onto the cool plastic, tucking a forearm under his head.

Sonny wasn’t sure if it was his cue to leave, but he certainly didn’t want to. He was fascinated by the man next to him, unable to keep himself from admiring the way the moonlight cast a shadow over his handsome features; the way it accentuated his scruffy jaw and deep-set eyes, glinting off the chain tucked into his shirt.

“I might be selling bullshit, Sheriff,” Jonas spoke again, turning his head to look Sonny over. “But these people are buying hope.”

“Mmm,” Sonny absentmindedly agreed, his gaze wandering over the reverend’s relaxed frame. “They need a bit of hope, I just...”

Jonas patiently waited for him to finish, drawing one foot up to rest flat against the tailgate, the other leg still idly swinging off the edge.

“I can’t have you promising miracles that aren’t coming, you know?” The sheriff licked his lips, trying not to stare at the pale band of skin where Jonas’ shirt had ridden up. “You get these people’s hopes up, take their money, and leave, and you don’t -- you don’t have to see the way they try to stay positive, tell themselves day after day that the rain you promised is coming --”

Sonny caught himself staring again and he tried to focus on something else; anything else. _Anything but how easy it would be to flip himself over Jonas’ lap and kiss him_. “And day after day turns into week after week and it all goes back to the way it was before; people’s shoulders slump back towards the ground and -- and they go about their own business without looking at each other, without so much as a hello...”

“You really love this place.”

Sonny nodded and let out a heavy sigh, realizing he’d been rambling. _He was right there, all Sonny had to do was swing a leg over his hips and he’d be --_

“It’s a good little town you got,” Jonas gave Sonny a small smile and gestured upwards. “Nice to be able to see the stars once in a while.”

Sonny nodded again, unconsciously biting his lip at the genuine smile the reverend flashed him and noting for the hundredth time this weekend how deep the man’s laugh lines were, how his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

He was fit, not necessarily lean, but sturdy -- tight shirt hugging muscled shoulders and upper arms, showing off a broad chest. His legs were likely built as well, if the way he’d been moving across that stage was any indicator. The twin lines contouring his hips were faint, shallow; but they were there, and the narrow trail of dark hair between that disappeared under the reverend’s waistband was the most tempting thing Sonny had seen in a long time.

“See something you like, Sheriff?”

Sonny mentally kicked himself and immediately tore his eyes away from the man stretched out next to him. “ _No_.” He scowled, sitting up straight and crossing his arms defensively.

“You sure?” Jonas wiggled a bit, his shirt riding up higher.

“Yes,” Sonny huffed, refusing to look at him.

“If you say so,” the reverend held out his flask to Sonny, who more than gratefully accepted the silver bottle.

He took a generous swallow and immediately choked, gasping for breath as the liquor burned his throat the entire way down. “Jesus, what --” he spluttered, pounding a fist against his chest. “What the _fuck_ is that?”

“I paid a good twenty dollars for that bourbon, and you’re gonna spit half of it up in the parking lot?”

Sonny could hear the amusement in the reverend’s voice and he scowled, taking another slug from the flask as if he had something to prove. “Shut up,” he muttered, playfully smacking the other man in the ribs.

Jonas just laughed and reached over to grab the bottle back from Sonny, brushing his fingers as he did.

Sonny’s heart skipped a beat at the tiny bit of contact and he glanced over, watching the reverend’s throat bob as he swallowed.

“Take a picture,” Jonas wiped his lower lip with a thumb and looked at Sonny. “It’ll last longer.”

 _Fuck._ Sonny was staring again, and he was definitely caught this time. He mumbled a denial under his breath and snatched the flask out of the reverend’s hand, downing what was left of the liquor in three gulps.

Jonas watched him with amusement, casually slipping a hand under his tight black tee to scratch at his chest, hiking his shirt up in a less than innocent manner.

“Shit.” Sonny carelessly tossed the empty flask into a dark corner of the truck bed and did what he’d been dying to do all night. He felt more than heard Jonas’ soft, surprised laugh as he leaned over and buried his face in exposed skin, kissing the reverend just above his navel.

“God, you cave so easy,” Jonas teased. “And here I was thinking I’d actually have to work for it.”

Sonny kissed him again, too embarrassed by both his actions and lack of restraint to look up at the other man. “Dare I ask?”

Jonas laughed and let his leg fall to the side, and what Sonny had been assuming was a shadow cast by the man’s knee quickly turned into the stark outline of a very obvious erection.

The sheriff let out a slow breath, his hand wandering down Jonas’ ribs and coming to rest tentatively at his waistband, thumb just above the head of his erection.

“It’s okay,” Jonas assured him with a grin. “You can touch.”

Sonny looked around briefly, as if there was a chance that someone was hanging around the church parking lot at quarter past one on a Thursday morning, before he slowly climbed to his knees in the truck bed. He swung a leg over Jonas, straddling him, and settled high on his thighs, allowing himself easy access to what he wanted and effectively pinning him at the same time.

Jonas didn’t move, didn’t struggle; instead he laid back and let his free hand fall to Sonny’s thigh, a tiny smile tugging at his lips as he watched the sheriff look him over.

Sonny slipped both hands under Jonas’ thin black shirt, long fingers fitting between ribs as he leaned forward to kiss the reverend on the lips. He tasted like cheap whiskey-- woody, bitter-- but there was something sweet underneath. Sonny slid himself up a few inches and shifted his weight from knees to forearms, licking at the reverend’s bottom lip, wanting to taste more, but pulling away when he felt Jonas break into a grin.

“What?” The sheriff asked warily, eyeing the man below him.

"How long have you been thinking about this?” Jonas arched his back and pushed his hips up towards Sonny, pressing his own hard-on tight against the evidence of the sheriff’s similar state of arousal.

Sonny groaned before he could stop himself, his head dropping to the reverend’s shoulder as he spread his knees further apart. “All night,” he admitted, his cock now flush with Jonas’.

The reverend’s grin widened; he pulled his arm from under his head, grimacing as his shoulder popped, but quickly recovering and working both hands down the back of Sonny’s jeans. “You were thinking about my cock in _church_?”

“ _I didn't say I was thinking about y --_ ”

Jonas cut Sonny’s protest short, digging fingers into his ass and pulling him down, shoving their erections together and rocking his hips slowly. Sonny moaned, and the reverend reached as far down his pants as he could, grabbing two handfuls of his ass and squeezing. Sonny’s trousers were almost as tight as his own; certainly too tight for him to reach anywhere near his ultimate goal, so Jonas settled for teasing his crack with a single thumb.

Sonny wiggled as Jonas’ thumb quickly turned into two fingers running up and down, stopping just short of his asshole every single time. His hips were moving of their own accord now, grinding against the reverend’s cock, and he whimpered as a fingertip brushed over the very edge of his rim, the adrenaline and endorphins in his system sending a wave of heavy static flooding through his lower stomach before the reverend withdrew his exploring digit.

The sting of teeth sinking into his neck caught Jonas by surprise and he growled, tugging both hands from Sonny’s pants and fisting a hand in his hair instead, pulling him away from the sensitive area. “You’re a biter, huh?” Jonas smirked, taking Sonny’s jaw in his hand and turning his head from side to side, examining him.

“You're a _tease_ , huh?” Sonny mimicked, glaring defiantly at Jonas.

The reverend patted him roughly on the cheek, closer to a slap than anything, and let him go with a laugh. “Trust me, you’d know if I was teasing you.”

Sonny’s cock twitched, suddenly very interested in the implied proposal, and he ground hard against Jonas, sliding a hand down to feel him up. Quickly finding the reverend’s erection, he wrapped a hand around his clothed cock and squeezed lightly, eyes widening as he realized Jonas wasn’t wearing underwear.

Jonas let out a heavy breath and was quick to return the favor, his thumb and two fingers working high between Sonny’s legs, teasing his balls as best he could through the sheriff’s jeans. He was uncomfortably hard, and he shifted under Sonny’s weight, finding a better angle to let the sheriff play with him.

Two fingers slipping under his waistband finally snapped Sonny back to his senses, and he cursed, grabbing the reverend’s wrist. “Shit,” he muttered, glancing down at the situation they were both in. “ _Fuck_ , Jonas, we can’t do this here...”

“I’d ask you back to my room,” Jonas obediently withdrew his hand, not wanting to cross a line, “but I’m not gonna last that long.” He pushed his erection up against Sonny’s palm for emphasis.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Sonny murmured, thumbing at the damp spot on Jonas’ pants where the head of his cock was leaking through the fabric. He sat up, still in the reverend’s lap, and glanced around the deserted parking lot. “C’mere.”

Jonas let Sonny pull him upright and drag him from the truck bed, following the sheriff around to the far side of the pickup where they were hidden from anyone that might happen to drive by. Backing himself against the driver’s side window, he grabbed Sonny by the waistband again and pulled him in, close enough to shove an entire hand down the front of his trousers this time.

Sonny cursed under his breath as Jonas closed a warm, calloused hand around his cock, expertly spreading precome over his crown with a thumb. He twitched as the reverend slowly worked downwards with short, firm strokes, running a finger or two over the sensitive head of his cock every once in a while.

Jonas felt Sonny throb in his hand a second time, more precome leaking from his slit, and he withdrew his hand from the other man’s pants. The whine he got in return was needy, submissive, bordering on pathetic, but he courteously ignored it, instead popping the button on Sonny’s jeans and tugging his zipper down.

Sonny couldn’t help but glance around the parking lot again, even as Jonas slipped a hand back into the sheriff's boxers and gave him a few more strokes before pulling his cock out and tucking the waistband behind his balls.

“Fuck yeah...” Jonas breathed, dropping a hand to his own fly and leaning back against the truck to admire his handiwork.

Sonny felt his face heat up at the casual praise and he shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling very exposed under Jonas’ appraising stare. He blushed even harder as the reverend dropped to his knees and spat into his palm, closing his slick fist around Sonny and jerking him at a torturously slow pace, more up close and personal with him than anyone had been in a long time.

Reaching down to adjust his own painfully tight pants, Jonas tilted his head to the side and licked at the base of Sonny’s cock, teasing him, before he wrapped his lips around the underside in an obscene, wet kiss. His hand stayed where it was, loosely wrapped around Sonny’s shaft, holding his cock in place as he planted messy kisses along his length, working his way upwards.

The sheriff moaned quietly as Jonas neared the tip, gently wrapping his mouth around the head of his cock a second later, and Sonny let a hand fall to the man’s shoulder, pushing his hips forward the tiniest bit. Apparently that was the wrong move, and he bit back a whine when Jonas pulled away with a teasing lick over his slit. He wasn’t left neglected for long, though; the reverend almost immediately returned to the base of his cock, a practiced tongue running along either side in turn before moving down to his balls.

“I wanna fuck you,” Jonas said, looking up as he drew one of Sonny’s balls into his mouth with his tongue, sucking lightly.

Sonny groaned and glanced over both shoulders again before looking back down at the man kneeling between his legs and nodding eagerly, eyes wide. He offered a hand to Jonas, helping him to his feet, and made quick work of the reverend’s jeans, undoing four buttons in one impatient tug. Crouching between the reverend’s feet, he mouthed at the few exposed inches of Jonas’ shaft through his gaping fly, kissing and licking at everything he could reach; worshipping every inch of cock that wasn’t still trapped in his jeans.

Jonas let out an approving noise and watched Sonny work for a moment, finally reaching down to pull his last button open. He tugged at his jeans, sliding them halfway down his ass and watching with an amused smirk as his cock finally sprang free, hitting Sonny across the cheek with a muffled slap.

“Jesus,” Sonny breathed, his breath hot on Jonas’ skin. He wrapped a hand around the reverend's erection and licked at the head, slick, shining with precome in the moonlight. His skin was salty, even after Sonny had swallowed down every drop of precome, and it occurred to him that there was no shower in the church; there hadn't been time for Jonas to go back to wherever he was staying and shower, but what normally would've made him think twice did nothing but turn him on more.

He straightened up and buried his face in Jonas’ neck, biting him just below his left ear, more gently than before. The moan he got in response shot right through him, straight to his balls, and he twitched, cock brushing against the reverend's pants. “Fuck me,” he murmured, licking slowly up the side of Jonas’ sweaty neck before twisting his head to the other side, nipping at him just below his jaw, the reverend's beard rough against his cheek.

Jonas fisted a hand in the front of Sonny’s navy button-up and held him at arm’s length for a moment, looking him up and down before spinning the pair of them around and slamming the sheriff up against the truck.

Sonny gave Jonas a feral grin as his shoulders hit the steel hard enough to bruise. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he growled, shoving his hips forward to meet Jonas’, rutting against his cock as best he could.

Jonas shoved both fists in Sonny's waistband and carelessly yanked both jeans and boxers down to his knees, giving his erection a quick, teasing lick on his way back up before motioning for him to turn around. “Keep this warm for me,” the reverend bit at Sonny's ear as he tucked his cock between the sheriff's bare thighs and rolled his hips forward, reaching behind himself to fumble for his wallet. “Maybe I should just come like this,” he grinned, rocking against Sonny's ass and laughing at his loud noise of protest.

Thumbing through loose bills and crumpled receipts with slightly numb fingers, Jonas finally retrieved two foil packets. He ripped the first one open and spat the silver wrapper into the gravel at his feet, pulling away from Sonny for a moment to roll the condom on before tearing into the second, drizzling the entire contents along the length of his cock.

Flicking the sticky wrapper in the same general direction of the last one, he spread the lube over himself with two fingers, making sure he was liberally coated before pushing back between Sonny's thighs. His slick fingers quickly found the sheriff's hole; rubbing, prodding at him, spreading the excess lube around his entrance to ease the way.

Impatient, Sonny shoved the reverend's hand away and pushed his ass back against Jonas, feeling the head of his cock right where he needed it, but without enough pressure to slip inside. “ _C'mon_ ,” Sonny whined, rubbing against Jonas, “fuck me already.”

The drag of Sonny's ass against his erection was unbelievably tempting, and the thin latex did nothing to disguise the feeling of the sheriff's asshole running over the head of his cock. Jonas dug fingers into Sonny's hip, stilling his movements before pressing forward, stretching him out just the tiniest bit before pulling away again.

Sonny was ready the second time the reverend pushed forward, and he shifted his weight before Jonas could pull away again, groaning in both pain and pleasure as the head of Jonas’ cock entered him. He didn't stop; shoving back against the reverend until his ass met solid hips, taking every last inch at once, the stinging stretch almost too much to handle.

Jonas hissed at the unexpected move, finding himself fully buried inside Sonny before he could react, and he held himself as still as possible, not wanting to hurt the sheriff. He reached around Sonny, slipping a hand under his shirt and up his stomach, humming as goosebumps broke out under his fingertips. “So sensitive,” he teased, hand moving higher to thumb at Sonny's nipple.

Sonny gasped at Jonas’ touch and let his head fall forward against the truck, breathing hard as the reverend’s fingers slid across his chest to the other side, gently tugging at his other nipple. His cock twitched at the stimulation, and he whimpered, pulling forward a few centimeters and pushing back onto Jonas. He was grateful for the generous amount of lube slicking his way, lessening the ache of Jonas’ thick cock stretching him out, and he pulled forward again.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jonas groaned, his cock sliding back into Sonny's ass as the sheriff pushed against him again. “How are you this tight?”

Sonny didn't respond; instead he reached behind himself to grip at the reverend's hip, urging him forward. He cried out as Jonas took the hint, finally starting to move, and concentrated as hard as he could on staying relaxed, trying his best not to tighten up. Jonas wasn't making it easy, fucking him at a slow, irregular pace, and Sonny was already panting, lower lip between his teeth to keep from making too much noise as Jonas used him.

“Jesus,” the reverend’s hips stuttered briefly, “I told you I wouldn't last long.” He licked at Sonny's neck before sinking his teeth into the sheriff's skin below his ear and sucking roughly.

Sonny whimpered, then tilted his head to the side, baring his neck for Jonas and letting out a moan of approval as the reverend took full advantage -- licking, sucking, biting at his sensitive skin as he began to fuck Sonny faster.

The sheriff was unbelievably tight and hot, and Jonas spread him with his palms, shoving the last inch of his cock into Sonny's ass with no warning. He took it with a sharp exhale, tightening momentarily in surprise but quickly relaxing as Jonas withdrew and thrust into him again, hitting his prostate.

Jonas could feel Sonny's legs trembling from the effort of holding back, and he wasn't far off himself -- he threaded a hand through the sheriff's hair and tugged, pulling his head back and exposing his pale throat, licking at Sonny's adam's apple as he drove his hips forward.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he bit roughly at Sonny's throat before releasing his grip and pushing the man forward against the cab with a hand between his shoulders. “Hold yourself open for me,” he growled, tugging Sonny's shirt up with his free hand as the sheriff complied. He watched his cock disappear into Sonny's ass with satisfaction, giving the sheriff three more hard thrusts before he threw his head back and filled the condom with a loud groan.

Sonny closed his eyes as the reverend's erection throbbed inside of him, realizing how much he'd missed that feeling. Jonas was still moving slowly; still fucking him, and as his cock stopped spasming he sped up again, breathing hard as he continued to pound into Sonny's tight hole.

Jonas nailed his prostate head-on with an especially powerful thrust, and Sonny grabbed the truck to steady himself as his knees nearly buckled underneath him. “ _Fuck, Jonas_ \--” was all he managed before the reverend’s hand slipped between his legs, squeezing gently at his balls.

Sonny shuddered as he came, barely needing the hand he wrapped around his throbbing erection. He somehow had the presence of mind to spread his legs even as his cock pulsed in his fist, trying as best he could not to get anything on his shoes.

The reverend fucked Sonny through his orgasm, finally slowing to a stop as the sheriff squeezed the last few drops of his release from himself and slumped bonelessly forward against the truck. Jonas took a moment to catch his breath before leaning in to kiss the sheriff's temple. “You ready?”

Sonny mumbled his assent and nodded, groaning as Jonas kissed him again before pulling his cock from the sheriff's ass with a pained hiss.

He stripped the condom off and dropped it at his feet, flicking it away into the dark with the toe of his boot before wiping his softening cock on Sonny's ass, laughing at the sheriff's feeble whine of protest. Jonas turned Sonny around by his shoulders and kissed him, letting the sheriff wrap two shaky arms around his neck for support.

“You look like you could use a shower,” the reverend grinned, wiping a bit of come from Sonny's leg and licking it off his thumb. “Wanna come use mine?”

* * *

 Sonny appeared from the bathroom, squeaky-clean and wearing nothing but glasses and a towel tied criminally low around his waist, and he grinned when he found a naked Jonas stretched out on the bed waiting for him.

The reverend looked up and tossed his phone aside with a smile. “Fuck, you look good in glasses,” he slumped back against the pillows with an arm across his chest, openly admiring Sonny.

“Oh, uh,” Sonny looked down at his feet, suddenly shy, “thanks.”

Jonas noticed his discomfort and bit back the crack he'd been about to make. “I'd ask you to stay, but you probably should’ve been home a while ago...”

It was more a question than a statement, and Sonny shrugged, scratching the back of his head. “I already texted the sitter and asked if she could stay the night.”

“Oh?” Jonas tossed a pillow at him and scooted over, patting the sheets and beaming when Sonny hopped onto the bed. “Just out of curiosity, when did you text her?”

“ _Fie minss fer-- show artet_ ,” Sonny mumbled into his pillow.

“When?” Jonas tugged playfully at the sheriff's arm, and Sonny adjusted his towel, letting himself be pulled onto the reverend’s lap.

“Five minutes after the show started, if you must know,” Sonny scowled, albeit goodnaturedly, hating to give Jonas the satisfaction. “There. Are you happy?”

“Never,” Jonas answered, wrapping his arms around Sonny, but the shit-eating grin plastered across his face said otherwise.

The sheriff felt cold steel against his skin just a second too late, and the handcuffs clicked shut before he could pull his arms away. He tensed, pulling against the restraints and scanning the room for his pants, where he’d left his keys. “Jonas, what are you...”

“About that teasing,” Jonas winked at Sonny, pulling his towel off with one hand and tossing it carelessly into the corner.

The sheriff immediately relaxed, helpless to stop the sudden rush of blood to his traitorous cock; Jonas nudged at his shoulder, and Sonny obediently rolled off of his lap without a second thought. Settled on his stomach, he felt a warm, solid weight as Jonas straddled his legs just below his ass, running an appreciative hand over his hip.

“Now, I can undo these and let you go home,” the reverend jingled what could only be the keys to Sonny's handcuffs, “and I’ll be out of your hair by lunchtime.”

“Or...” Jonas let his bare cock fall against Sonny’s ass, resting between his cheeks, “you can let me stick around, tease you until you forget your own name, and I’ll be all yours until Sunday.”

Sonny shoved his ass up in the air, already sore and knowing he'd regret it in the morning, but unable to bring himself to care. “Convince me to let you stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
